


How Faes Play In The Forest

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP (but actually there is some kind of plot...), Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minseok doesn’t expect to run into Luhan.Even less does he expect to run into Luhan being busy in such activities.





	How Faes Play In The Forest

Minseok is leisurely strolling through the forest.

He felt like taking a long walk, so he’s now far from the fae community, more North that he’s probably ever been. Because of that, it’s a surprise when he passes some tall bushes and sees Luhan.

Timid, beautiful Luhan… Masturbating against a tree while peeking into one of the woods’ little clearings.

Using his powers to hide his presence, Minseok approaches, coming close enough to look over the other’s shoulder. What he sees is who looks like Sehun and Jongin, loudly reveling in a 69 on the grass.

Seeing the two going at it and hearing the quiet pants Luhan tries to cover while staring at the couple immediately riles Minseok up. He had always been kin of teasing cute, sweet Luhan, so why not using the new found other’s kink to _play_ together? After all, no one would let such a precious opportunity slip.

Taking away his powers’ cover, Minseok presses his chest and whole body across Luhan’s back, slowly trailing his palms up and down the front of the other’s thighs. The poor thing almost screams but, already focused on restraining his every sound, he catches himself right in time.

“I didn’t know you were so kinky, sweetie” Minseok whispers hotly next to Luhan’s ear, just before nipping at its shell. The fae shivers, hand frozen on his cock. “If I had known before, I would have come to help long ago.”

To better get his point across, Minseok slowly drags his already hard dick over the cleft of Luhan’s ass, earning a whimper and a barely concealed moan in quick succession in return.

Looking back at the clearing, Minseok sees Sehun and Jongin still sucking each other off, squirming sounds and loud groans reaching his ears as clear as day. He lifts one of his hands up, gently rubbing the fingertips on Luhan’s body – lower abdomen, stomach, chest, till they reach the throat.

“They are enjoying themselves _so_ much” three of his fingers are caressing the guy’s lower lip now. The fae is still tense and totally motionless, trapped between another body and the trunk.

 _Poor thing_ , Minseok thinks, _so aroused and shocked._

“They wouldn’t notice anything happening around them… Even if a volcano erupted, they wouldn’t care” his fingers pause on the other’s mouth then “I’m sure they wouldn’t notice me fucking you from behind against this tree either”

A soft gasp leaves Luhan’s lips and Minseok takes the chance to slip his fingers inside. Luhan starts sucking on them without the other having to say a word.

“Good boy” Minseok whispers, lapping at Luhan’s ear shell again. What he can see of Luhan’s face is as red as his ear against his tongue and that excites Minseok even more.  He had lusted over Luhan for such a long time, trying to figure out how to get to him, that it’s incredible to finally have him like this, pliant in his hands.

Luhan moans softly, tongue sensually playing with the fingers as much as he can in the little space his mouth offers. Minseok deems he deserves a reward for his efforts and enthusiasm, so he begins to rock his hips against him anew, steadily brushing his hardness between Luhan’s ass cheeks.

“Such a sweet little thing you are” Minseok says when he frees his fingers from the other’s mouth, leaving Luhan panting hard. He’s still looking at the clearing where Jongin is now on all fours with Sehun arranging behind him. Minseok wastes no time to lower his hand and graze Luhan’s entrance with his now wet digits. The moment Sehun pushes inside his lover and Jongin releases a deep moan Minseok trusts one of his fingers into Luhan as well. A strangled sound leaves the fae’s already parted lips and his body almost collapses because of the sudden action.

“Your skin gets so hot when you’re embarrassed…” starts Minseok while slowly dragging his finger out “… Or horny…” continues trusting it back up “… But your ass…” Luhan looks like he’s trying to keep his moans in but some spill out anyway “… Is even hotter” and Minseok licks a wet strip of saliva up the column of the throat right in front of him.

He’s still pounding in and out when he attaches his lips and teeth to Luhan’s neck. He’s so sure the guy would look amazingly sexy with one side of his throat painted red in hickeys.

“Mmh… Ah… Another…”

Even as focused as he is on his working hand and mouth, Minseok is basking in Luhan’s every little noise. It would have been impossible for him to miss the desperate broken whimper. Too bad he likes teasing Luhan way too much.

“Sorry, honey, didn’t caught what you said. Come again?”

The other takes a strangled breath.

“Add another finger” he finally manages to get out a little louder.

“As you wish” and another digit carefully slips next to the previous one. The moan Luhan releases is his higher so far and Minseok thinks the two faes on the grass must have heard it as well, but when he glances up Jongin is happily bouncing on Sehun full force. _Those two really have great stamina_ , Minseok thinks. With his free hand, he guides Luhan’s upper body to part from the track and to lean against his own chest. Judging by how much Luhan’s cock is leaking , long ago released from his owner’s earlier grasp and now pressed hard and upwards against the tree, the sweet thing isn’t going to keep on for long. Looking at the hard length stuck in that not so comfortable position, a sudden thought passes through Minseok’s mind making him smirk and his fingers’ pace faster, beginning to scissor from time to time.

“You like it rough, isn’t it, honey?”

Luhan is too busy moaning without control at the sudden change to reply.

“You like getting manhandled while something thick shoves into you mercilessly, uh?”

Minseok could swear the way Luhan’s eyes close while he tries in vain to shut his mouth is confirmation of his guess.

“Worry not. I’m gonna give you exactly what you want” and without any other warning he slips a third finger in.

Luhan’s body reaction is as immediate as is violent, dick spurting white and a few tears rolling down his cheeks as he cries out in pleasure.

Minseok’s fingers still but stay pressed knuckle deep inside the other. Luhan has almost collapsed again, whimpers so damn exciting while he comes down from his high.

“If you enjoyed this,” Minseok whispers just before he darts his tongue out to follow the trail left by Luhan’s tears “you’re gonna love my cock”

Luhan whines weakly as Minseok’s digits resume their ministration at a more tender but unrelenting rhythm. The overstimulated guy is surely not protesting. On the contrary, he moves one of his feet slightly to the side to give Minseok better access.

“Oh, yes, I like eager good boys” the way the addressed fae shivers at the praise makes Minseok grin. Looks like lovely, adorable Luhan has more than one kink.

In the clearing, Sehun and Jongin have finished their business and are now spread on each other making out enthusiastically. Minseok would say “aggressively” even, based on the lewd sounds they’re making while kissing. Being an elements fae, it has been easy for Minseok to bend the wind to blow in their direction instead of Sehun and Jongin’s. This way, Minseok’s ears are the only ones to revel in the amazing sounds Luhan is producing.

It’s when taking his eyes away from the clearing and back to the man moaning in his arms that Minseok spots Luhan’s hands. They are spread on the wood, probably to give the guy some kind of grip on the situation. What catches Minseok’s eye more, though, is what sprouts in between the fingers.

Small, colourful flowers make a beautiful contrast against the dark brown on the truck and the light skin tone of the man’s digits.

Minseok knew Luhan was a flower fae but couldn’t imagine faes of that kin would make flowers grow while having sex. _Very fitting_ , Minseok thinks, _just as adorable and sexy as Luhan himself_.

“Such beautiful flowers you’ve made here” another whisper next to Luhan’s ear “I wonder how many and what kind of them would bloom from you cumming with my cock buried deep in you”

The other’s closed eyes flash open and from the shocked look in them Minseok can tell Luhan hadn’t realized it happening at all.

“You really are adorable” he chuckles making Luhan squirm at the compliment and the general pleasure. Minseok is genuinely curious but he’s gonna take his time now.

Deeming the other fae steady enough against his chest, he moves the hand still resting on the man’s heaving torso to caress his length softly.

“Look at you” he coos “You just came and you’re already almost half hard” he envelops it fully to pound it lazily and Luhan’s hands both claw at the tree, already given up on trying to restrain his body’s reactions. Minseok simply inches closer “Next time” he whispers as if telling a secret “I’m gonna feel it twitch in my mouth.” a beat of silence, just the time for Luhan to softly gasp “Would you cum down my throat, Hannie?”

“Mi-Minseok” is the broken answer the endearing, dangerous promise steals out of the other. Minseok slows his hands movements.

“What is it? Do you have something to say?” he lazily circles downwards the wrist behind Luhan, taking his fingers almost all the way out and earning a sob in exchange.

“I…” Luhan stops, lowering his head as if trying to bury his face where Minseok couldn’t see his expression.

“I would tell you you don’t need to be shy,” Minseok starts mouthing at Luhan’s neck again “but your shyness actually makes me _so_ horny” a quick pump on hi cock makes Luhan’s head bolt back up and Minseok bites his neck straight away “You don’t know how I wanted to take you down and fuck you on the spot every time you flashed one of those embarrassed smiles of yours in my direction.” the fingers up in his ass rapidly scissor and curl and Luhan almost howls at the sweet torture “But now I’m being good and letting you chose. So…” another sudden pump to his cock “What is it that you want, Luhan?”

Minseok hands move at the same time, one down the dick and one up the ass, as he bites on Luhan’s earlobe. That’s it for the guy’s already overwhelmed sanity.

“Oh, damn! Fuck me!” he screams, body trembling all over and more flowers growing up the trunk. This time Minseok doesn’t bother checking if Sehun and Jongin had heard. He doesn’t really care now that his painfully neglected cock is finally getting his share.

He takes his hand out of Luhan’s butt to round his dick, moaning lowly at his own touch.

“Can you feel how much you turn me on?” the only answer he gets to his words and the head of his cock lightly pushing against Luhan’s rim is a mix between a sob and a grunt.

“So?” Minseok says panting and spreading pre-cum on the inviting hole “Can you?” and he presses a little bit more forcefully, starting to breach in but not entering properly.

“Yes! Yes!” howls among sobs Luhan “I can!”

“Good” Minseok’s length leaves the guy completely, making him whine in sudden dissatisfaction.

Minseok is well known for being level-headed and in this moment (as he did every time Luhan had somehow lured him in before) he’s grateful for all the self-control he was gifted with.

(Most faes weren’t, after all.)

If not, he would have begun pounding into the other fae already. As much as he had prepped Luhan, his cock hadn’t been lubed enough and , no, Minseok wasn’t going to get satisfied while sacrificing Luhan’s own pleasure in the process. He wants to make him scream, but not like that.

“You’ll feel it even better soon,” Minseok lets go of himself to spit on his palm “but you’ll have to wait a little bit more”

Wet hand on his cock and the other on Luhan’s, Minseok begins leisurely pumping both, one to coat his dick in saliva and the other to keep his lover on edge.

“Please… Please!” Luhan is bracing against the tree and the pretty flowers his overflowing powers created, hardness leaking in the other’s hand. Minseok is not going to let the two of them wait any longer.

“Since you are asking it so politely, baby boy.” he releases Luhan’s cock to fix his hand on his hip and positioning himself better behind the other “Let me see how well you can take it”

As soon as he pushes inside, Luhan’s jaw slacks open in a silent shout that quickly morphs in a low guttural sound.

On his part, Minseok is having the time of his life, gently but steadily thrust forward till he bottoms out. Both of his hands now gripping Luhan’s body, he breaths into the other’s neck feeling Luhan’s blood rush just under his skin, through his pulsing jugular, as quick as he’s panting. The scent of blooming flowers invades his nostrils.

He waits just a few more beats to loll in the hotness he’s enveloped into and let Luhan adjust before Minseok finally starts backing out and shoving inside again. Having waited for so long, both before and after finding Luhan in the forest, Minseok sets a passionate rhythm from the very beginning, the man in his embrace quickly adapting to every push and pull and groaning louder and louder.

“I knew you would take it very, very well, babe.” Minseok leans to whisper against Luhan’s ear without pausing his movements. He wonders if Luhan’s jaw hurts by how wide the other keeps it open. “And I was so sure you liked it hard and fast” he grunts pushing particularly deep.

“Always so quiet and shy… I bet you wanted someone to satisfy you all  along but didn’t know how to ask”

Peeking at the other’s face, Minseok sees Luhan getting impossibly red all of a sudden and doing his best to avert the man inquiring gaze. It’s so easy to read the poor thing! How could he have missed he wanted to get fucked into oblivion for God knows how long? He shouldn’t have hesitated in fear of scaring him away. Now that he knows, Minseok will work hard to make it right.

“You sure are the sweetest. But don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you from now on” one of his hands slide back back on Luhan’s front to grab his length and pump it in rhythm with his trusts.

Minseok is close, dangerously so, but he wouldn’t  get to completion before Luhan did. The fae’s cheeks are wet with tears of pleasure once more. It wouldn’t take long anyway.

“C’mon, be the good slut I know you can be and cum for me”

The inciting combined with a deep thrust and the thumb pressing on his cock’s slit is all it takes for Luhan to orgasm violently, guiding  Minseok’s pleasure out of him as well.

When he comes down from his high, his _very_ high high, Minseok’s body is glued to Luhan’s over the tree, the both of them trembling and focusing on breathing normally. The scent of flowers is even stronger now that plants of every shape and colour have bloomed all around their feet.

He’s still buried deep in Luhan and wouldn’t move for anything in the world if only it wasn’t for his legs’ protests. Minseok’s also positively sure Luhan is being crushed by his weight and must be not comfortable at all.

Taking another deep breath, he puts some distance between their bodies and watches his length slowly slide out, painting Luhan’s inner thighs in his white cum. The vision and Luhan’s whining gasps almost get him hard again, but he’s not sure the other would be able to go through another round without passing out. This much will be enough for their first rendezvous.

Even though he’s now free from Minseok’s body, only his hands still on his hips in fear of him falling down, Luhan doesn’t turn to face him, head low between his shoulders.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Minseok starts quietly “Don’t you want to look at me?”

He almost misses the little “No” coming from the other. He begins tracing his hands up and down the fae’s tense body in what he hopes the other would interpret as comforting caresses.

“I thought you liked it… Was I wrong?”

Luhan releases a shuddering sigh and another almost inaudible “No” that makes the other breath better as well.

When after a few more moments of silence Luhan still doesn’t convey the impression of moving, Minseok turns him around by the waist. The easiness of the action suggests Luhan isn’t that much against it himself, but he still doesn’t lift his gaze.

Minseok has always liked a cute, embarrassed Luhan, but even more him in all his shyness looking his way. That’s why he steps closer and without saying anything he bends down a little to fit his face under Luhan’s and catch his mouth with his lips.

Luhan doesn’t emit a sound in response but his soft lips move, even if a little hesitantly, against Minseok’s. Little by little he seems to gain confidence and his lips brush more firmly.

Minseok had wanted Luhan wrecked under him but living such moments of sweet calmness feels pretty nice as well. He wouldn’t mind making cuddles with Luhan an everyday habit.

When he releases those lips, Luhan’s gaze is still low but looks less nervous than before, posture more relaxed. Minseok’s thumb reaches to caress one of his still blushing cheekbones.

“What is it, baby boy?” another brush of lips to coax him into talking. Luhan glances up only briefly before opening his mouth.

“Is this… Is this gonna be a onetime thing?”

Minseok smirks. The redness on Luhan’s cheeks is so endearing. Luhan himself is.

“Didn’t I tell you before, that from now on I’m gonna take good care of you, sweetheart?”

The second Luhan finally lifts his head, looks into his eyes and smiles timidly, Minseok knows he’s far in too deep to let go.

But the way Luhan’s tongue links with his as soon as he prompts it between the other’s lips, tells Minseok that Luhan is as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now officially going to hell :)
> 
> Wrote this this summer on the spur of the moment and finally get together to post it now :”D
> 
> For reasons, I’m gonna “orphan” this story as soon as I post it, but occasionally I will come back to read comments and reactions so, please, if you feel like it, leave some: even though I won't be able to answer they are very much appreciated (criticism as well!).  
> Let’s say this was written by YX.
> 
> Note: this is un-betaed and English is not my mother tongue.


End file.
